<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>折枝 by Uranusjy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318940">折枝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy'>Uranusjy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2015.7.9</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>曹荀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>折枝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2015.7.9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明公是想——”</p><p>董昭小心试探着眼前眉头紧锁的人，在自己脖颈上小幅度地比了一个砍的姿势。曹操下意识地一拍身前案几，瞪了他一眼，满脸“你这是胡说什么呢”。董昭被唬得连忙往后退了退，口称明公恕罪。曹操似乎是意识到了自己的过激反应，马上回过神来表示歉意。董昭看着他烦躁地揉着眉心，没敢再往下搭话，只好等着他开口。</p><p>“他只是，”曹操顿住，思索着该怎样措辞，“他一说话，没人敢再议论……威望，有点大了。”这如何让人不忌惮。</p><p>董昭自然明白他两人间复杂的情谊，于是便不置可否，问道：“那明公想如何处理？”</p><p>曹操又陷入了短暂的沉寂。</p><p>于理，那人是朝中尚书令，位轻却权重，一旦被杀，必然会引起很大的政治风波；于情……毕竟是二十年，各中情愫，虽难以描摹，却早已扎根心中。即便是理智的选择，情感上也不忍弃之不顾。</p><p>长叹一声。“孤是想，不一定杀，控制住……就好。”</p><p>他觉得自己得把荀彧从皇帝身边带走。</p><p>但又不敢直接在许都就带走，他甚至不敢在荀彧仍留在许都的时候露出一点反对意见。他捻着颔下的胡子沉思着。他得先撤掉荀彧的尚书令，让他来邺城，参丞相军事，安安稳稳地留在他身边，然后……以后再说。</p><p>董昭唯唯诺诺地点头。他是个聪明人，这件事，不是他能管得了的，他只要做好自己份内的事情就好了，“进封国公一事，明公意下如何？”</p><p>曹操看他一眼，“卿拿主意吧。”</p><p> </p><p>在知道董昭想让自己进国公的事情时，他愣了一下。九锡备物，以彰殊勋？</p><p>不过这也是个好事，不仅是对他。至少他手下的人都能加官进爵。他清楚明白自己只是一个首领，并不是所有人的忠诚对象。他只是聚合起追随他的一些人，然后，顺水推舟，完成他自己的英雄梦想——廓清天下。</p><p>汉室？</p><p>这并不是一个忠或不忠的死硬概念……那是他们的国啊。</p><p> </p><p>时令已入季夏，尽管正午的邺城日头正高，也不复盛夏酷暑。荀彧刚刚才赶到邺城，来到府邸就看到了早早等在中庭的曹操。</p><p>荀彧在庭院里站定，平静地望向面前之人。</p><p>他知道这府邸在曹操刚拔邺城时就为自己建了，落成后还亲自去仔细看了一遍。本想让荀彧也搬到邺城住，不过被婉言谢绝了。这宅子除了平日里例行打扫之外，也就荒废着了。如今倒是有人住了——不过，看来也住不了多久。</p><p>相视良久无话，风过庭中，吹动着树木簌簌作响。</p><p>“丞相，二十年了，何必绕那么大个圈子。”语气清润，唇边却再无笑意。</p><p>曹操盯着他那张可借面吊丧的脸，真是，年近半百也依然面容不改。他深吸一口气，眼睛依旧紧盯不放。</p><p>“文若啊，事情已经不会朝着我们想要的那个方向前进了。但我，绝不谋逆。”</p><p>荀彧抽了抽嘴角，锁着眉，目光一丝不动，像是困惑的样子，要在他眼里确认什么。可他终是倏然闭上眼，侧身后退两步，让开了一条大道。“彧明白。丞相，请回吧。”</p><p>曹操欲言又止，难以言喻的情感在喉中翻滚，却不得不尽数咽回去。“你……”他跌足长叹。</p><p>只得擦肩，只得陌路。</p><p> </p><p>曹操站在门外，驻足。</p><p>青瓦灰檐间，依然清润的嗓音悠然高声传出，一如当年。</p><p>“可是东郡曹将军？在下颍川荀彧，特来拜会。”</p><p> </p><p>以此为记，不念。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>